Under this Small Business Innovation Research (SBIR) Phase II project (Topic 160), the Contractor will produce and iteratively test a virtual reality (VR) intervention with diverse populations of patients with chronic pain. The Contractor will 1.) develop and refine VR content based on patient and clinician feedback; 2.) develop and implement a plan for using the VR content as a therapeutic tool in a pain treatment program; and 3.) conduct a Randomized Clinical Trial (RCT) in a clinical setting.